Avisos y otras cosillas
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: Si leiste mis fics, dejaste reviews o sabes de mi existencia...pasa. Nuevos Avisos!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Si estas aquí son porque leíste por lo menos alguna de mis historias, dejaste review, etc. Bueno tengo muchos avisos.

1.- El fic "¡no te soporto!" está siendo revisado estrictamente. Después de consultar decidí darle un giro a la historia, algunas cosas no pondré, otras quitare y etc. Eso hará que se demore (trataré de hacerlo rápido).

2.- Mi musa se fue y no tengo con que escribir.

3.-Tengo planeado 3 one-shot de: Shindo/Akane, Kinako/Fey, y uno de humor con Fudo y Kido. Sera una de las primeras veces que escriba romance. Me gustaría su opinión.

4.- ¡Se acerca mi cumpleaños!

Conciencia: ¡Mentirosa! ¡Tu cumpleaños es todavía a finales de abril!

Bueno, es verdad. Pero me puse a pensar y me decidí a hacer un fic como regalo para ustedes.

Conciencia: ¡Mentirosa! ¡El fic te lo harás para ti!

Bueno, pero pensé en que el fic seria su regalo y los review mis regalos. Así ganamos todos.

Conciencia: ¡Mentirosa! ¡Solo quieres…!

¡CALLATE O SI NO ME ESTRELLARE CONTRA EL TECLADO!

Conciencia: Ok, me callo

5.- Como dije anteriormente, quiero hacer un fic para ustedes, eso sí, si el cap 6 de "no te soporto" todavía no se cuelga. Si lo actualizo antes de mi cumpleaños o después de este, el fic planeado no lo subiré. (no sé si me entendieron).

6.- Me rellenaron de tareas y matemáticas me quiere devorar (sálvenme)

7.- ¡SALIO INAZUMA ELEVEN GO 3! Si alguien sabe más de ello avísenme. (porfavor n.n)

8.- A todos aquellos que me dejaron review o leen mis historias se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón; cada review me saca sonrisa y me anima a seguir escribiendo.

- normavanessa2000: cada vez que comentas me haces feliz, enserio, te cogí cariño. Gracias por darme ese término (tu sabes cual), pero no es para tanto jejejejeje. Espero verte pronto.

-Valen Mizukoshi: me emocione al saber que volviste. Espero verte siempre y seguir leyendo tus maravillosos fics. Tus review me animaron mucho. (tratare de dejarte los review que te debo)

- shion-kishimoto-kun: primera en comentar, gracias. Tambien por ofrecerme tu apoyo antes de comenzar el fic ¡gracias!

Tambien a : Kaaai, EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark, sakurita chibi, MoonstoneIce31585, sophi vallejo, Yuko-96, Sakura Kaname, Anelisse Lovegood, Clara Nishisawa, Kani14, beato-neko-chibi93, Guest, Diana master, Miss Kai.

Son todos los que dejaron sus comentarios. Si me olvidé de uno disculpa. Cada review lo tomo en cuenta, muchas gracias. Si tambien lees y nunca has comentado, gracias, me agrada saber que estasa al tamnto de la actualizacion.

Eso es todo, espérenme, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Sobre todo el (no) famosos fic de no te "soporto".

Cuidense mucho, abrigense bien, coman frutas y verduras, la leche materna es buena para el niño XD, cepillense o se los come el coco.

coco.- habla en serio.

Hasta la vista!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola todos!

Bueno, esta es la segunda parte de los avisos. Aquí voy:

1.- Se que debería ya haber actualizado el fic "¡No te soporto!", pero la escuela se me ha venido encima y tengo evaluaciones… ¡Obtuve una terrible nota en matemáticas!

2.- Siguiendo, mi tiempo en la computadora se redujo a una media hora o menos, se me hace difícil escribir y que no se me valla el tiempo. Solo entro para hacer las tareas y el tiempo que me queda lo utilizo para escribir, lo cual vendría a ser 10 minutos.

3.- Mi musa no quiere volver, no me quiere T_T

4.- Los one-shot planeados se me perdieron, ahora debo volver a pensarlos y escribirlos.

5.- ¡Por casi descubren que estoy en fanfiction! He visto ya muchos casos aquí que les prohíben esta página y los escritores deben irse, no quería que me pase lo mismo asi que deje de entrar por unas semanas.

6.- Por favor, les pido paciencia y que no me maten, estoy segura que entre educandos nos entendemos.

Educandos: ¡Mentira!

Ejem…espero no haberles parecido fastidiosa ni irresponsable, a los que me están esperando les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, y a los que no…igual esperen :D

Tal vez parezca que estoy exagerando y todo, pero soy muy exigente conmigo misma y me gusta cumplir con todo lo que hago.

Eso es todo, como dije antes espérenme, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Sobre todo el (para nada) famoso fic de "no te soporto".

Cuídense mucho…

Los quiero…

¡Hasta la vista!


End file.
